


59分60秒（一发完）

by lorraine_LS



Category: Chris Evans-Fandom, Evanstan-Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraine_LS/pseuds/lorraine_LS
Summary: 一切灵感都源于看到全球多一秒的新闻。美国中央时区西八区（如果我没记错的话），所以多出的一秒大概在12月31日16:00……吧？





	

大概会有无数辆玩具小破车开过，嗯。

有Sebastian和Margarita的内容（咳咳，对，他出轨了，别打我hhhh），提前预警！！！

时间设定为2016.12.31

 

看到手机屏幕亮了的时候，Chris正忙着给烤盘里的鲑鱼刷油。刷子顺着鱼肉的纹路划过，滑溜溜的质感让他忍不住咧开嘴角露出笑容。

倚在门框上的Scott将口袋里的手伸出来搭在Chris的肩膀上，说道：“不至于吧哥？就给鱼刷个油，你看你嘴角都笑到耳朵根了。”

Chris缩了缩肩膀，示意弟弟别闹：“看你这么闲，你来刷好了。”不等Scott反应，便把刷子塞到他手里，拿起手机准备离开厨房。但还没迈出半步就被拽了回来。Scott压低声音，挑着眉问：“哥，你是不是又恋爱了？”

“又你个头…”Chris忍不住又笑了一下，“还有，你才嘴角笑到耳朵根了呢！”

“又？”说明是在恋爱喽？Scott觉得信息量有点大，自己一时反应不过来。

姐姐的孩子们都在客厅里玩耍，糖果堆满了茶几，他绕过地板上几辆侧翻的玩具卡车，走到阳台上。像是小孩子剥开糖纸那样，小心翼翼地按下手机解锁键，再次映入眼帘的名字让他心跳加速。

“据说今天会有59:60哎，多出的那一秒，你想用来干什么？今天15:28”

Chris歪着头想了一会儿，正打算按“回复”，又看到一条消息进来。

“不要立刻回复我，你要好好想一想噢。”

Chris隔着屏幕都能猜到对面人的表情，绿眼睛里一定是晶亮晶亮的，带着一丝狡黠，一丝期待。

于是他把答案咽回肚子，想要找一个更好的答案。或者说是，正确的答案。也由于这个原因，接下来的几个小时里，Chris似乎有些心不在焉。

晚餐结束后，Carly一边收拾餐具，一边随口对Scott说了一句，“今年波士顿没怎么下雪啊，我还想看你们兄弟俩打雪仗呢。”

“那肯定是我赢！”Scott得意地说。

Chris若有所思了几秒钟，才不置可否地笑笑，“不跟你争，我先去趟洗手间。”

他瞥见Scott眉飞色舞地跟姐姐形容着什么，笑着摇了摇头。

 

Chris掩上洗手间的门，打开窗户，把手伸了出去。没有风，没有雪，只有静止的空气，干燥又冰冷。

他想起十二月初的一个清晨，枕边的男人一骨碌爬起来打开窗户，灌进来的冷风让他“嗷——”地一声叫出来。

“下雪了Chris——”眼前人光着膀子，只是拿浴巾松松地裹着下半身，却把手伸到了窗外，嘴角扬着性感的弧度。

他被白花花的身子晃得不得不睁开眼，答道：“嗯…是下雪了———不过亲爱的Seb，你不冷吗？”

眼前人像是被识破把戏一般，乖乖把窗户关上，用慵懒的声线回答他，冷啊。说完便扑到他的身上。Chris被一具冰凉的身体压着，一边哆嗦一边笑出声来。

“要不要我帮你暖和一下……”Chris笑着和他接吻，一个翻身把Sebastian压在身下。

“好啊。”Sebastian把手搭在他金色的头发上，努力把笑容揉进这个吻之中。

对于接下来发生的，Chris的脑海里只剩下一个词，性感。他吻他的嘴唇、鼻尖、额头，吻他脖子上青筋的脉络，吻他锁骨上方小小的凹槽，与身下冰冷的身体摩擦所带来的热量让他头皮一阵阵发麻。

他看着Sebastian的眼睛由最初带着调笑的神色，到逐渐染上情欲的勾人，再到后来弥漫起一层薄泪，直直地望向他。

性感。性感到Chris想要爆粗口。

 

那天晚上他和Sebastian沿着查尔斯河走了很久。雪早就停了，但是积雪很厚，冷得要命，再加上是周一晚上，街上人也不多。Sebastian穿着加厚的连帽衫，披着大衣，像是个故意要装成熟的男孩，却因一路踢着路边的石子而暴露了男孩的本性。Chris时不时勾勾他的手指，在心里感叹他的男孩是最甜蜜的小孩。

事实上他总是被Sebastian身上的男孩本性撩得情迷意乱，也一直将他当作孩子——哦，在床上除外，他愿意为了得到Sebastian身上的男人气息而放弃一切。他说不清楚那到底是一种什么样的气息，像是清新的木质混上了一点甜。

真是性感。

Sebastian拽了拽Chris的衣袖，哼哼唧唧地说：“Chris，我明天就要回纽约了…”

他停下，把Sebastian歪戴着的棒球帽扶正，凑上前去：“我知道啊，宝贝。你回纽约要乖乖的啊，少抽烟——见鬼，怎么又下雪了？”Chris仰起头，冰凉的晶体落在他的睫毛上，“还有，要记得打电话给我…听到没宝贝？”

Sebastian咕哝着摇了摇头，把手缩进了袖子。Chris爱惨了他的样子，他爱Seb在他面前软软地说话，爱Seb喉咙里发出的咕噜咕噜的撒娇，他弯下腰来，在Sebastian的侧脸上印下一个吻。

Sebastian却猛地拉住Chris，向前跑去，拐到街边一家小咖啡馆的背面突然停下，一转头两人就撞了个满怀。他抓着帽檐，将帽子反扣到Chris头上，又拽过他的围巾，两人的嘴唇只剩下一道缝隙的距离。

有细小的雪花落在这道缝隙之间，Chris毫不犹豫地堵死了它。冰晶在两人的唇间很快融化，吻从冰凉变得有了人体的温度。  
淡淡的咸味，嘴唇上的褶皱，融化的液体，Chris用力地吮吸着这一切。

Sebastian的手伸进Chris的大衣里，隔着法兰绒的衬衫在他的后背摩挲。

 

第二天Chris没去送行，是Sebastian执意不肯的，一是Chris有事要忙，二是机场人太多，太容易被发现。

然而事实是，Chris一觉睡到了下午一点，他看着高高挂在空中的太阳，连滚带爬地套上衣服，打开手机，两条未读信息。

“我走了，要关机了，不要太想我。12月6日10:46”

Chris笑了一下，Sebastian在发消息时总是一派禁欲，一点也不粘人，跟前一天晚上形成了鲜明的对比。

当然，两个Seb他都爱。

另一条消息似乎更加放肆，“落地啦，放心吧，我不会太想你的。12月6日12：27”

Chris一边笑着一边回复了一个大哭的表情。

 

客厅的一阵笑声把Chris拉回现实，他关上窗户，在镜子前努力扯出一个微笑。难得一次家庭聚会，自己却如此心不在焉，他为此深感抱歉。

他觉得自己不好意思再要太多。但是，真的，缺了点什么。

真的。

他又掏出手机，浏览Sebastian的消息界面。消息数量的确不少，最近通话记录里他名字的出现也很频繁，但是自从他回纽约后，波士顿却再也没下过雪了。

好吧，下不下雪不是问题……Chris脑子乱得很，承认吧，你想他了……承认吧Chris，你想要他永远都在你身边。

你拥有得很多，但是除了刚才说的那么多，你少加了一点——你还拥有Sebastian时不时的陪伴，和吻。

但是你不敢要更多了，不是吗？

你对他说过“我想你”，你对他说过“我爱你”，你问过他最喜欢的专辑是什么，你问过他最爱你演的哪部电影，但是你从没说过“Sebastian，我想和你永远在一起”。

而且，你也不敢说。

去年圣诞节，曼哈顿的国家圣诞树点灯仪式后，你看到情侣们在广场上拍照、接吻，而你和Sebastian躲在一英里外一条僻静的小巷子里接吻。你的手被粗糙的墙壁划伤了，渗出的血蹭到了Sebastian特地为你穿的Armani白衬衫上。

你看到过一个二十岁左右的男生表白，脸羞得通红，但是女孩欣然答应了他。这对小情侣甚至没有注意到经过他们的是两个大影星。

而你在羡慕他们的同时，唯一能做的、敢做的，就是悄悄勾了勾Sebastian的手指，相视一笑。

I love you, baby.

I know.

 

Chris，你真是贪婪又胆小。他对着镜子整了整头发，准备回到客厅。

发的消息一直都在，Sebastian落在Chris家的白T恤一直没有要拿回的意思，囤积在波士顿上空的水汽早晚也会以雪或是雨的方式降下。但是Sebastian的陪伴不会是永恒的，除非你要求。

要求了，Sebastian就会同意吗？Chris觉得自己没有那个自信。

“Chris，”他在心里对自己说，“你并不是不好意思要求更多——你是害怕承担失败的风险。”

 

-.-

Sebastian也记不得这是第几次看手机了，Chris迟迟没有回消息，他不知道到底会得到什么样的答案。两分期待，一分心慌。

他看着房间里矮茶几上的旅行箱，和压在包下的机票，自己一定是抽风了才突发奇想买了这张票……

本来挺简单的事情被弄得凌乱不堪。他只是在机场等着接一位朋友，只是上网时无意看到了31号会多出一秒的消息，只是随手发信息给Chris，只是为了有趣一点，他让Chris好好想想。

接着鬼使神差地，他买了一张凌晨十二点半去波士顿的机票。他决定只要他喜欢Chris的答案，他就登机。

然而现在时间是十点半，仍没有回信。Sebastian开始觉得自己玩大了。

他喝了一口龙舌兰，好久没喝的酒。

Sebastian不知道自己期待什么样的答案，因为他知道自己不可以奢求太多，况且，与Margarita交往的同时又爱着Chris——这本身就是一种罪恶。

“那么，到底是与Margarita交往的同时又爱着Chris罪恶，还是与Chris相爱的同时又与Margarita交往罪恶？而Chris背着Margarita爱我，算罪恶吗？”Sebastian毫无力气地摊在沙发上，手臂大喇喇地搭着扶手。

也许Chris根本就没有动过真念头，完美的家庭、完美的事业、完美的外表，他是缺一个真正意义上的爱人，但是Sebastian毫不怀疑这个人不是自己。而Sebastian这个名字对于他的意义，无非是寂寞期可以倾注多余的、不该有的爱意的容器。

Sebastian被自己迷迷糊糊的想法吓了一大跳。大脑是清醒了，但有些想法，一旦产生，就很难再消退。

他想过主动去挑明，毕竟对于Sebastian这样的情场高手，说出“我想和你永远在一起”之类的话并不是很难，是吧。但经过五根烟的功夫加上一整夜的深思熟虑，他放弃了这个念头。

“说出这句话的人，应该是Chris，主动权应该在他手上，应该由他来决定，什么时候开始，什么时候结束。原因很简单，他前途光明，他是孩子们心中的英雄，他甚至是美国精神的象征，尽管这件事上了推特的热搜，但人们最不需要的，就是知道扮演他们孩子英雄的那个人与别的男人有一腿。不是吗？而你，Sebastian，”他这样劝说自己，“你的角色就是在该陪着他的时候陪着他，当有一天他说，Seb我不需要你了，你可以微笑着离开，不要纠缠。”

Sebastian坚信自己一定已经成功说服了自己，他时刻告诫自己不可以要求太多，尽管他多么期待Chris的那句话。

他故意把自己的一件白T恤留在了Chris波士顿的公寓里，Sebastian怕在他们分开后的日子里，如果自己控制不住去见他，至少还有个理由。

然而Chris却从未提起过T恤的事，估计他都忘了吧。

同样的，Chris也从未提起过那句话，这也是正常的，Sebastian安慰自己。

去年圣诞节，他们在小巷子里接吻的时候，Chris手上的血迹蹭在了他的白衬衣上。后来Chris曾为此事道过歉，还问他那个血迹有没有洗掉，毕竟那是他新定制的衬衣。Sebastian一再表示没问题，不必担心。

事实上Sebastian并没有把它送去洗衣房，也再也没有穿过那件衬衣，而是把它熨平整后挂在了衣柜的最里面。

至少，衣服上的血是Chris的。

 

Sebastian承认自己不是一个私生活多么检点的人，特别是成为公众人物之前。被他约回公寓的酒吧女孩完全数不过来，其实男人也是有的，不过他自己心里清楚得很，自己是个百分之百的直男。

当然，遇到Chris之后就是另外一回事了。

是什么时候开始对他有感觉的呢？Sebastian自己也记不清了。在拍摄《美国队长1》的时候，他的心思全都集中在剧本上，对电影拍摄的战战兢兢加上对Chris的几分敬仰让他完全没有多余心思去注意Chris这个人本身。直到电影上映的三个月后，他在一个阴天买回了蓝光光碟，窝在沙发里，就着碎玉米圈刷完了这部电影。

电影中有一幕Steve坐在剧场里看自己演的二战神剧，低着头缩着肩膀、露出不好意思的笑容。Sebastian看到这里的时候拍了拍手上的玉米圈碎渣，笑得很开心。

Well, I like this guy.当时他是这么想的。仅此而已。

而让Sebastian真正爱上他的时候，是在拍摄《美国队长2》的时候，Chris扯掉他面罩的那一刻。

其实Chris的手接触到面罩的时间很短，不到一秒钟，但Sebastian却莫名觉得自己感受到了他手上的热量。等到Chris用传说中“一眼万年”的眼神喊出“Bucky”时，Sebastian几乎是绝望地确定了。

完了，我爱上他了。

起初，他还以为自己入戏太深，是以Bucky的身份爱上了Steve。然而电影拍完了，感觉还在。

爱上别人大概只要一秒钟，而忘记，就不是那么简单了。

 

Sebastian这辈子最后悔的事情，就是带着对Chris的感情去和Margarita交往。他喜欢她，漂亮、优秀，还有一种东欧人的风情。但是他没法控制、也没法否认的是，当他的手掌滑过她光洁的后背时，他同样想知道抚过Chris的后背、腹肌、大腿，甚至更私密的地方是什么样的感觉；当Margarita倒在他身下的时候，他忍不住去想象和Chris纠缠所产生的快感。

他看着筋疲力竭的她入睡，在她耳边轻轻地说了一句I love you.之后又顿了一下，在确认她睡熟后，用气声喃喃地说：“Chris”。

所以在将近两年之后，在Sebastian早已熟知那些以前他在Margarita床上想知道的感觉之后，在他和Chris交换过无数个吻、说过无数次我爱你之后的某个午间，公寓中弥漫着夏日黏腻的气味和浸泡在汗水里的喘息，Sebastian抬头吻去Chris因之前的酣畅淋漓而淌下的汗珠，在身上的人耳边慢慢地问了一句，所以说，你是什么时候爱上我的？

Chris喘息着笑了一下，翻身从他身上滚下来，直勾勾地看着他：“我爱上你啊，那就早了。拍摄队1的时候我就爱上你了。”

他讲这句话的时候语气出奇地波澜不惊，像是在楼下小摊询问半只糖水渍菠萝要多少钱那样，没什么了不起的。

Sebastian的手顺着Chris腹肌的纹路抚摸过去慢悠悠地说，哦，那还真是挺早了，说完便在他喉结隆起的侧面印上一个吻。

他并不觉得楼下小摊卖的糖水渍菠萝有多好吃，只不过Chris似乎对它有一种不可思议的执念，他也就随他了。况且，他也懒得亲自收拾长满硬皮的新鲜菠萝。

当Chris再去纽约找他时已经是2014年的深秋，小摊卖的只有美国提子和布朗果——他到2016年才知道原来中国人叫它李子——而他们接了吻的那个圣诞之后，这个小摊就再也没有出现过。

所以Sebastian很欣慰的是，菠萝没有了，李子也没有了，至少Chris还在。如果哪天他像那个小摊一样一声不吭地离开，Sebastian觉得自己大概会疯掉。

 

Sebastian迷恋与Chris身体纠缠的感觉，非常迷恋。当Chris的气息包裹他的时候，他会感觉异常的安全。他约女孩的时候，总是会提心吊胆地怕弄伤她们；而约男人的时候，他不喜欢他们的方式，要么矫揉造作、要么粗俗狂野，仿佛不满嘴脏话就无法显示出男子气概似的。

他不是承受不了狂野，也不是接受不了脏字，只是……他们都比不上Chris。

他喜欢Chris带着汗毛的手臂触碰到自己的腹肌，有点痒，也很撩人；他喜欢Chris蓝眼睛里的深情，那种眼神能看到他心里去，能看出他内心深处的渴求；他喜欢Chris吻他的脖子、腰窝、甚至再往下去的时候，眼里泛着的一丝猩红，让他想到Ed Sheeran那句Colour crimson in my eyes的歌词；他喜欢Chris进入他的时候，小心翼翼的样子、努力克制的样子、充满占有欲的样子。他喜欢Chris压在他身上的重量，在他耳边的喘息，混合着烟草味的须后水，即使Chris有时爽到爆粗口，他也觉得性感得让人欲罢不能。

而这样的Chris，只有我能看到。有时Sebastian忍不住这样骄傲地想。

 

Sebastian从回忆中清醒过来时已经十一点多了，而未读消息依然没有Chris的名字出现。不管怎么说，他不想浪费这张机票，借着之前一杯龙舌兰的劲，他打算去见Chris。

第一次，他从未如此迫切地想要一个了结。他揣着平静到让自己害怕的心情锁了门，开车往机场驶去。

去他的前途。去他的决定权。

 

-.-

远处已经有一些耐不住性子的人开始放烟花了，Chris靠在窗框上看了看表，11:17。越想越乱，越想越烦躁。

Scott端着两杯甜酒走过来，递了一杯给Chris，说：“孩子们都在呢，只有甜酒啊——说吧，你跟Sebastian怎么了？”

Chris脱口而出What the fxxk？你怎么知道？

Scott赶紧捂住哥哥的嘴，压低声音说：“你小点声！还我怎么知道？全世界人都知道好吗？”

Chris苦笑了一下，他们知道的都只是表象，那不过是炒作……

“对，对于公众来说，他们知道的的确是表象。但我还不了解你？你敢说你不爱他？别，你先别打断我，听我说完。”Scott挥挥手，“你如果真的迈出那一步，确实要考虑很多，但是你要想清楚，你是不是真的爱他，或者说，他和你的事业相比，哪个更重要。难道你愿意一辈子因为得不到他而痛苦？另外弱弱地告诉你，爸爸妈妈都知道——你没发现我们用的这套新盘子多出一个人的吗？那是留给Seb的啊，妈妈之前还跟我说，谁知道Chris哪天就把Seb带回来吃饭了，先备一套。”说完，他拍了拍哥哥的肩膀，去逗小侄女玩了。

住在对面的小男孩长高了不少，Chris昨晚回来的时候看到他和一个女孩在旁边三个街区的拐角里接吻。

Chris第无数次掏出手机，发现自己想得太远了，到现在都没有来得及回复那条短信，那个浅灰色的对话框里安安静静地躺着那句话：

“据说今天会有59:60哎，多出的那一秒，你想用来干什么？今天15:28”

Chris怀疑自己要是再不回复，就要到2017年了。

 

“Seb，收到你的消息后我非常纠结地度过了2016年的最后一段时间，你问我多出的一秒钟想用来做什么，一瞬间我有过无数个想法：和你接吻、为你系领带、陪你沿着河边散步……但事实上一秒钟太短了，什么也做不了。更重要的是，我不想在这种偶然多出的秒数里去爱你，我想在每一秒都有你陪着我，可以吗？亲爱的Mr.Stan？另外，新年快乐。”

发送。

可是他久久没有等到回复。

Chris好几次克制自己想要痛扁Scott的冲动，他执意回到自己的公寓，爬了十五层楼都不愿意去坐电梯。

他确信自己一定把可爱的Seb吓坏了。

不想喝酒，没有力气，没有意义。Chris趴在大床上，枕头底下还藏着Sebastian落在这里的白T恤，他一定忘了这回事，Chris难过地想。他掀开枕头，侧脸压在那件衣服上，以前他曾无数次微微弯下腰，让Seb亲他的脸颊，以后大概不会有了吧。

他会来拿这件衣服吗？Chris迷迷糊糊地想着。

折腾到将近三点，Chris默默安慰自己，快睡吧，都三点了，Seb一定也睡了……

Chris真的差一点就要说服自己了，直到裤子口袋里传来一阵震动。

“亲爱的Chris请你开门。新年快乐。另外，可以啊，我的荣幸。”

Chris几乎是梦游一般地起身，开门，看见他亲爱的男孩叉着腿坐在行李箱上，两腿搭在两边，双手叠放在行李箱的扶手杆上，眨着晶亮的绿眼睛看着他。

 

-.-

Seb并不认为自己的力气够他们再来一次，他拿手臂抵着Chris的胸肌，瞄了一眼窗外刺眼的阳光，气喘吁吁地说：“亲爱的你饶了我吧，真不行了。咱们明天再战行吗？求你——”

Chris用吻吞下了他想说的话，又在他的腰上捏了一把：”听你的宝贝。”他有一搭没一搭地亲着Sebastian的脸颊、脖子，问道：“你怎么知道我会给你如此完美的答案呢？”

Sebastian侧过身来，眼尾弯弯的。“这些话就算你不说，我也打算说的。我当时就想，要是你拒绝，那我们新的一年里各自为过，不再纠缠；要是你答应，那我不亏啊。”他把腿架在Chris的腰上，“但是你给了我更好的答案，不是吗？”

Chris眼里漾满了笑意：“哦，那我有额外奖励吗？”

“嗯……让我想想。”Sebastian用手指在被窝里不安分地乱摸，用沙哑的声线缓缓地说道：“那我就冒着生命危险和你再来一个回合吧。嗯——”在Chris的抚摸下他忍不住呻吟出声，“你的精力……怎么……那么充……沛……”

“看来我要好好享用我的奖励了。”Chris勾了一下Seb的下巴，“新年快乐。”

Fin.

by：LS


End file.
